


The Caged

by fantastic_rambles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Black Markets, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Fantasy, Genetic Engineering, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Spies & Secret Agents, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic_rambles/pseuds/fantastic_rambles
Summary: Beneath the Underground, the shady part of the world characterized by black market dealings, Mafia hits, and illegal activity lies another world far more sinister: the Core. Within this place, lives are created and disposed of with a mere thought, and cutting-edge technology has led to the development of almost inhuman agents--modified to run faster than Olympic sprinters, be stronger than a grizzly bear, and even with the power of flight. These agents, often called by their Code and known as the Caged, are heavily sought after by elements of the Underground as well as the Surface--the world in which we live and are familiar with--but their freedom is restricted by the Keyholders, mysterious figures who stand at the top of this dog-eat-dog world.[VIPER] is only one of these elite agents, born to a world in which strength is everything. The most recent winner of the Hunt, a game in which the Caged and their teams track each other down and force their opponents into submission, [VIPER] enjoys a dangerous prestige among his peers. Though killing of a Code is not permitted by the Keyholders, many would seek to test themselves against the boy and claim dominance in the ever-changing hierarchy.





	The Caged

YOUR PREY IS [TIGER]  
5 PLAYERS REMAIN  
  
END TRANSMISSION

The pale, artificial light of the monitor illuminated the silent room. Sharp shadows stood in profile against the wall as the still-warm, leather swivel chair rotated slowly. A quiet click accompanied the sliver of fluorescence that crept along gray, drab concrete before disappearing when the door swung shut again.  
  
  
"Shiro! Hayan! We've received the next target. Bai, keep me updated," [VIPER] ordered, snapping the silver identification band around his wrist. Immaculate in a white suit, he stood in stark contrast to the twins in jet black who joined him. They looked to be about fourteen years old, cute and innocent... which had been useful on more than one mission. People let their guards down around children, which was why they were some of the best tools on the Surface. In the Core, though, everyone knew better. Each member--whether recruited from the Underworld or the Surface, or created through the Core's advanced science--was lethal. Many had even opted to undergo surgeries to increase their killing potential, making them popular mercenaries for various illicit organizations that contracted with the Keyholders for their services.  
  
As soon as the trio stepped out of their headquarters, Shiro slipped away, falling into formation to provide long-distance support while his sister stayed by [VIPER]. Her dark eyes scanned the surroundings constantly, gathering information and analyzing it. Hayan had an uncanny knack for predicting what would happen just before it did; with her eye for detail, quick reflexes, and wholehearted devotion, she was the perfect bodyguard. She'd turned out much better than [VIPER] had hoped when he placed the order for her assembly, and with Shiro sharing much of the same traits as part of the package, they were nearly perfect.  
  
_"[TIGER]: Six foot five, two-fifty pounds. Specializes in close-quarters and prefers combat missions. Works alone, mostly. Main hunting grounds are Areas One and Five,"_ Bai reported through an earpiece. _"Originated in Area One, fought as a child soldier before entering the Core. Night vision and jaw modifications. 78% stable. Loves blood as much as you hate it."_  
  
[VIPER]'s lips turned down into a scowl as he stalked through the urban jungle. Bai was far too impertinent for his tastes, but there was no denying that the intelligence operative of his team was excellent. More than once, Bai had saved [VIPER]'s life with his data, which was the only reason he hadn't been scrapped for a more respectful model, or at least been reprogrammed. Modifications of the mind were the trickiest, so there was no guarantee that Bai would have come back as resourceful as he went in, and that was something that wasn't worth the risk.  
  
A sputter of gunfire broke the silence, echoing around the gleaming buildings that stretched towards the sky. Made of titanium and carbon fiber, they could withstand just about anything... which was useful in the Core. In any case, the attack was too far away to pose any sort of threat to his well-being, but [VIPER] idly wondered who his Predator was. Only the Keyholders had access to that information, though, and while Bai could probably find out, it wasn't worth the risk. And Bai would probably refuse to do it, anyways.  
  
"Hyung." Hayan's voice interrupted her employer's thoughts. His eyes met hers, tracking her gaze to a figure in the shadows of a skyscraper that stretched towards the barren, dreary sky--or, at least, what passed as an imitation of the brilliant, blue expanse on the Surface. White teeth gleamed briefly as their watcher realized his cover was blown before the shape turned around the corner.  
  
"Permission to pursue?" Hayan inquired, already reaching for her weapons, but [VIPER] shook his head, placing a pale hand over hers.  
  
"You know we can't attack anyone but our Prey, dearest," he reminded her, patting her on the head. Her dark, silken strands of hair tumbled through his fingers, reminding him of--no, he wasn't going to remember that. Certainly not now. "That one wasn't [TIGER], unless he's shrunk considerably since his last stats were recorded. Bai, have you been able to track him yet?"  
  
_"Sector D-13. It looks like you've got a tough one this time; he's caught his first one already,"_ Bai responded, sounding far too happy at the thought of his boss losing. Maybe actual modifications were out, but [VIPER] made a mental note to himself to thrash the man when they returned home. Bai would still work perfectly well with a few well-placed bruises and cuts.  
  
"D-13," he repeated for the benefit of the twins, trying to ignore the prickling feeling on the back of his neck. There had been plenty of carefully calculated openings to attack, so that didn't seem to be what the observer was after, but nobody was idle enough to just stalk someone else for amusement. There was a reason... he just hadn't figured it out yet. As they headed towards D-13, the feeling didn't relent, but they soon had bigger concerns.  
  
Glass exploded as a large shape burst from a building, barreling into [VIPER]. In a heartbeat, the boy was on the ground, pinned at the throat, while a wickedly thin blade rested dangerously in the hollow of his attacker's throat. Large didn't describe the man; he rippled with muscles that bulged under his thin shirt, and the light pressure of his hand threatened to crush [VIPER]'s windpipe. His grin was even more intimidating, rows of pointed, jagged teeth stretching his lips.  
  
"Sho, whish one are you, boy?" the man lisped, apparently having trouble talking with his modified mouth. "Na [SHARK]?"  
  
"[VIPER]," [VIPER] responded flatly; pretense was useless. Nobody survived in the Core by falling for sob stories or innocent acts. "So unless you are my Predator--and it seems that you are not--let me go before the Keyholders enact a penalty."  
  
Spitting in annoyance, the man--who was almost certainly [TIGER]--backed off to let [VIPER] get up. The boy frowned as he stood, pulling his suit straight while [TIGER] turned away. A vivid, scarlet smear marred the left breast of the white jacket, and without warning, [VIPER] flicked his wrist, grabbing the free end of his razor-thin wire after it coiled around [TIGER]'s neck. The next moment, he went flying through the air, losing his grip and slamming violently into the building across.  
  
"I knew ith!" [TIGER] roared, advancing menacingly as a trickle of blood ran down his neck and [VIPER] struggled to his feet. A quiet, short retort sent the larger man staggering back, screaming his rage.  
  
"Bullesh? Coward! You thin' bulleshs can shtop me?" As expected, Shiro could only slow [TIGER] down, but that was all they needed. A second shot didn't even startle their opponent, though Hayan's knife in his back--literally--gave him some pause as he tried to decide which bug to squash first... Enough time for [VIPER] to recover and garotte him again. This time, however, the other man went down.  
  
"Wha? Whash dish?" he mumbled, struggling weakly. [VIPER] leaned over him with a grin.  
  
"I chose my code, same as you. Anything from my darling children or myself is poisoned. Nothing to kill you, of course, since that would make the Keyholders unhappy, but enough nerve toxin, tranquilizers, and other such delightful things to put an elephant to sleep," he explained pleasantly. "I might have held back... if you hadn't gotten my suit dirty."  
  
[VIPER] watched the behemoth's eyes roll back before he loosened the weapon. Removing the silver band from his Prey's wrist, he fed the code into his phone, waiting for the response. Hayan was attempting to remove the blood from his suit the best she could when the device beeped with a new message.

YOUR PREY IS [SHARK]  
3 PLAYERS REMAIN  
  
END TRANSMISSION

"Almost done," [VIPER] muttered to himself, casting his gaze around. Their mysterious follower was still there, just watching. It had to be one of the other two left, or one of their lackeys.  
  
"Bai, I need info on [SHARK]," [VIPER] ordered as his phone beeped again.

YOUR PREY IS [CRANE]  
2 PLAYERS REMAIN  
  
END TRANSMISSION

_"No, you don't,"_ Bai replied snidely, and [VIPER] imagined twisting that smug neck. Before he could retort, however, Hayan's exclamation interrupted him.  
  
"Shiro!" A heavy beating sound filled the air, sending drafts down upon them. The figure that floated down on white, gossamer wings was quickly accosted by the spy, almost as soon as she touched down. [CRANE]. There was nobody else it could be.  
  
After some discussion with her little bug, [CRANE] turned to look at [VIPER] appraisingly.  
  
"[VIPER]: Specializes in negotiation and assassination missions. Physical ability below average, relies mainly on bodyguards in battle. Frequent use of poison. Main hunting ground is Area Two. Created in the Core, received code after the death of the former [MOUSE], who provided the genetic blueprint for the supports, Hayan and Shiro. Inherited Bai, formerly known as Charles, from [MOUSE]. No modifications. 53% stable. Well met," the woman greeted him, tucking her wings away neatly.  
  
"Don't. Talk. About. Her," [VIPER] hissed through gritted teeth, darting a glance up at the rooftops.  
  
"Ah, your little sniper is taking a nap," his opponent explained in a conversational tone. "He tried to take some shots at me while I was coming in, so I knocked him out."  
  
Well, that explained Hayan's reaction. Having her psychic connection to Shiro broken must have come as a shock. [VIPER] didn't understand it much himself, but he knew that the two of them shared an intimate bond, thinking more as one entity than two individuals. But before they could dwell on it, [CRANE] continued her speech.  
  
"But you know, I've heard of you before. You're the one who likes to play house with his little toys... But aren't you just the spoiled brat in your fake family? Isn't it enough that you killed your 'mother'?" she asked, her face twisting into a mocking smile.  
  
"Hyung!" "[VIPER]!" Hayan and Bai shouted simultaneously, but their words weren't enough to stop him from lunging at her. The attack even took her by surprise, and they fell to the ground together. The sound of a scuffle nearby indicated that their followers were also fighting, but [VIPER] didn't care about that.  
  
"You know what I heard about modified avians?" he asked, eyes wide and gleaming. His voice had pitched up an octave as an empty, humorless smile twisted across his face. "I heard that they have hollow, weaker bone structures so they can fly. Why don't we test it out?"  
  
He drove his knee into her chest with a satisfying crunch, grinning maniacally as she struggled futilely under his weight. Her right arm, reaching up to push him away, was next, bent back until it snapped like a twig. As her breathing grew labored, he reached behind her, deaf to her screams as he attempted to rip out her wings.  
  
"I give! Stop already!" she shrieked, but with vicious single-mindedness, he kept pulling. And suddenly, he jerked and slumped, falling off his victim. Hayan caught him in her arms and lowered him to the ground, gentle with his freely-bleeding shoulder. [CRANE] flinched as the girl approached her, but Hayan merely took her identification band, inputting the code into [VIPER]'s mobile. By the time Shiro joined them, the confirmation had arrived.

YOU HAVE WON THE HUNT  
  
END TRANSMISSION

"Thank you," Hayan said quietly, bowing to the shocked [CRANE] as Shiro hefted their employer onto his back, having bandaged the bullet wound. It hadn't been the best solution, but it was the only one they had to prevent [VIPER] from being severely punished by the Keyholders. Despite the woman's scorn, they _were_ a family of sorts. Not the family [VIPER] truly wanted, but maybe, one day, they could be enough of one to heal his pain.  
  
They all knew that what he really wanted was the woman who had saved him from the recycling heap. The quiet, gentle figure who had seen the value in a flawed model and given her life for him. Despite all his bravado, [VIPER] was too soft, too weak for this harsh life in the Core, this world beneath the Underworld from which there was no escape. With each passing day, he became more stained by madness, more broken and child-like as he strove to find understanding in this place that defied explanation. Violence for the sake of violence, an eye for an eye, a bottomless cesspool of pure emotion and instinct...  
  
They were dead to the world: infamous criminals, dangerous lunatics, the darkest minds bred by mankind. In secret, they danced with fate and moved history. So the three, Bai, Shiro, and Hayan, had long ago sworn to protect [VIPER] the best that they could. As long as they drew breath, they would always be there for their brother, their father, and their son, pushing him towards the light in their world of eternal shadow.


End file.
